Mr and Mrs Charming
by magicalmistress224
Summary: Kitella AU requested by tumblr anon. This is a Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU with Kitella! It's short and I really only included one scene, so tell me what you think! I may add onto it if people are interested! Rated T due to some inappropriateness and violence


"Well you see…we met five years ago."

"Six."

"Right…five or six years ago…"

Ella pressed herself against the wall and reload her gun. Her slimming black dress was torn from the flying glass and grazed bullets.

"Are you hiding darling?" her husband asked.

Ella narrowed her eyes and turned the corner and began to fire her gun at her husband.

Kit ducked down and rolled to the other room, the kitchen. Now it was his turn to press himself to the wall.

"Are you still alive, my love?" Ella asked with a smirk. She walked down the hallway of their house and held her gun against her shoulder. She heard the sound of something shatter from the other side of the wall. Ella grinned and aimed her gun and began to fire it, causing large holes to appear in the wall and narrowly missing Kit.

"It's a good thing you're a better cook than a shot," Kit laughed. He had crawled over to the oven. He reached under it and pulled the gas hose out.

Ella narrowed her eyes again and stood in the doorway of the kitchen and shot her gun again but realized too late that the gas hose was there and she gasped and turned and ran as there was an explosion behind her.

She fell to the ground and her guns slid away from her. She turned just in time to see Kit lunge at her. He wrapped his hands around her throat and she gave an aggravated growl. She grabbed his throat and they began to roll around on the ground. Both of them trying to kill the other.

Kit was the first to release and he kicked her off of him. Ella landed to the side of him and she scrambled up as did Kit. He threw a punch to her, but she dodged it and his punch hit the wall.

Ella yelled and jumped onto his back and wrapped her arm around his neck. He reached back and grabbed her hair and yanked it.

Ella yelled again and pulled back and his throat.

Kit stumbled backwards and they both fell into the glass coffee table. Ella released Kit's neck and she looked over and saw her gun. She crawled over to it and stood.

Kit had found a gun as well and he stood and they both aimed their weapons at each other, looking into the other's eyes. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Kit shook his head and lowered his gun.

"I can't do it," he said.

"No! Come on!" Ella said, her voice cracking.

"Do it…you win…I can't," he said and tossed the gun to the side.

Ella's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip and then she felt herself lower her gun. She dropped it and Kit rushed forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Ella wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately back. Kit picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her through their destroyed house and he set her down on the hall table.

She took his shirt off and he pulled the straps of her dress down. They moved from the hall table very quickly to the ground where they made love.

When they were finished they both lied side by side among splinters of wood and glass, breathing heavily. "You know…I think this'll work," Kit said.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"I'm a mess…you're a disaster…we're meant to be together," Kit said with a chuckle and he turned to her.

Ella turned to him and smiled softly. She rolled over and kissed him again. Kit kissed her back and he slipped his boxers back on and Ella put on his white shirt and buttoned it up.

Suddenly there was a crash through their window and Ella turned and saw a metal bottle with green gas coming from it. She gasped and scrambled up as did Kit.

Red beams shone through their windows and the couple stayed low to the ground and they hid behind the counters in their kitchen.

"They gave me forty-eight hours to kill you," Ella whispered.

"They did the same for me," he responded.

Ella looked over at the basement door and she looked at Kit and pointed to it. They both crawled over to it and quickly got inside and Ella closed the door and they rushed down the steps.

Kit rushed over to the work bench and took out two guns. He handed one to Ella.

"Why do I get the girl gun?" she asked.

"What? Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes," Ella said and crossed her arms.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kit said and handed her the "man gun."

Ella smiled, pleased with herself. She loaded the gun and she and Kit aimed their guns at the stairs. The door opened and a small metal ball rolled down the steps to them. Kit quickly kicked it over to the side…right under the house's fuel tank.

Ella looked over at Kit and gave him a look.

"What? I'm sorry okay?" Kit asked.

They both turned and bolted towards the door. The tiny bomb went off as they got out of the door. The entire house exploded and Ella and Kit flew forward.

Their ears rang and they looked back at their house which was now a pile of rubble and had smoke and fire coming from it.

Ella stood and brushed herself off. Kit stood as well and took Ella's arm. "We're not going to be safe as long as we're together," he said.

Ella turned to him.

He looked at her.

"I didn't sign up for safe," Ella said.

Kit smirked and pressed his lips to hers and she kissed him back.


End file.
